


Naruto's Birthday Surprise

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: For the first time, Naruto has to spend his birthday alone and away from his family. He already accepted that fate but his boyfriend has planned out a surprise for him. SasuNaru. A Naruto Birthday One-Shot.





	

Naruto's Birthday Surprise

7:15 PM

That was the time that Naruto finally finished writing all his treatment notes. Not only was it overtime but it was overtime for 2 hours and 15 minutes since his supposed end shift of 5 PM. But what could he do? He was just unlucky that he and his PT staff partner have been assigned to treat 10 in-patients and that when some of them took more than an hour of therapy, the others were uncooperative and the other needed to get a diaper change.

It took them until 6:30 to finish treating their last patient in the ICU and Naruto as the PT intern had to do all the notes which he wrote in record time and had it checked by his PT staff buddy.

And all these just had to happen on his birthday. It was already the first time he was going to have his birthday away from home because of his internship and he couldn't even meet with his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha who was a 4 hour drive away.

But at least Sasuke called in the morning to greet him and it made him very happy. He said that he was sorry he couldn't visit him because he had class until 5 PM and the following morning he also had an 8 AM class. He however promised to come see Naruto on Saturday night when they were both free and take him out on date. It was the only thing Naruto could look forward too.

For now, his birthday was just like any other day of internship. Unpredictable, tiring, and getting more and more boring as the days go by.

Naruto just wanted to go back to the dorm he rented and sleep. Even with hectic day, at least he was spared from doing initial evaluations which took at least an hour and a half to do at home. He could get enough sleep and report tomorrow at 7 AM.

As soon as he was free to go, he walked as fast as he could out the hospital and headed straight for his dormitory which was only a ten minute walk away. He still had a large stock of instant ramen and he decided to just eat one for dinner. The idea of eating alone outside on his birthday sounded too lonely. At least at home, no one would be looking at him with the thought of why he had no one to eat with.

Reaching the dormitory complex, he climbed the stairs up to the third floor where his room was and when he reached the top, he saw a man leaning on the wall beside the door of his room. And it wasn't just any man.

"No way." he uttered is disbelief but as soon as the man turned towards him, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"Took you long enough, dobe." the man smirked at him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto came running across the hallway and captured the man in a hug. It was as if his all the energy he lost throughout the day came rushing back to him just with the sight of his boyfriend.

"You're really here. But how? I thought you said you were gonna visit on Saturday. And what about your class? It's a four hour drive to get here, and it's only..." Naruto checked his watch and saw the time to be 7:29, which was only two and a half hours after Sasuke's last class was supposed to end.

"Well today is your birthday. Skipping one class wouldn't hurt, especially when you have the highest grade in class." Sasuke smiled smugly.

"You arrogant bastard." Naruto chuckled at him and hugged him tighter. It was then that the Uchiha hugged his boyfriend back. "Thanks for coming here. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I missed you so much Sasuke."

"It's only been two weeks."

"It's BEEN two weeks!" Naruto emphasized.

"Okay. I missed you too." Sasuke said back then pulled Naruto chin up and kissed him. Naruto instinctively shut his eyes upon the contact of their lips and kissed back. How he missed the taste of the Uchiha's lips.

"We should go inside." Naruto said as he pulled back.

"I was about to say the same thing. Besides, your ramen might get cold."

"You got RAMEN?!" From that single word Naruto's eyes lit up like stars and looked like a birthday boy excited for his present. Well, he was a birthday boy after all.

Sasuke nodded and felt proud of himself when he showed Naruto the take-out he bought along the way. That wasn't the only thing he brought however.

Naruto excitedly took his keys out his pocket and opened the door. He switched on the lights and immediately placed the take-out ramen on top of the small table in front of the couch. He may have been renting the dorm room alone but he managed to get something that also included some sort of a small version of a living room to receive guests.

"Sasuke, thanks so much. I am getting really hungry after my over-the-top overtime." Naruto said as his boyfriend made his way inside. "Wait here. I'm just gonna go change in more comfortable."

Sasuke nodded and took a seat on the couch, placing one small box on the table and a large paper bag beside it. In just two minutes, Naruto was out the bedroom and already changed into a white-shirt with a red flame logo and orange and black basketball shorts. He preferred wearing that kind of shorts because it was soft and easy to move in. When alone, he just walked around in his boxers.

"You know, I really didn't expect you would show up in front of my room. I mean, that's so un-Sasuke like. And for you to buy me ramen? Are you sure you're Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a tease.

"Idiot. I can drive for four hours and buy you things every once in a while, can't I?"

"Aw, that's sweet teme. Hope you stay like that most of the time though." the blond chuckled and opened the lid to his ramen. "Wow! You even remembered I love Pork Miso Ramen."

"I have seen you eat for like a million times."

Naruto broke the chopsticks into two, eating the noodles and pork then sipped the broth. "Ah, Ichiraku ramen is the best."

Sasuke watched as the birthday celebrant ate the ramen and found him cute. He always looked cute when he ate his favorite food, well except when he was eating said food like a pig on some few occasions.

"Hey, I also brought you this." Sasuke said, calling the blond's attention. The raven-haired Uchiha pointed at the red box on the table and opened it, revealing a small round Black Forest cake with the inscription "Happy Birthday Dobe" written in red icing in the middle of the cake. Naruto's mouth was wide open at the sight.

"Aw, you bought a cake. And chocolate too, my favorite. I should take a picture." Naruto fumbled with the pocket of his shorts and got his phone. Standing up to try and find the perfect angle, he took a picture of the cake when the lighting appeared to be perfect.

After that, Naruto took the small cake and held it with his left hand, bringing it close to his chest and scooted to the left so he was leaning on Sasuke's side. He switched the phone to front cam and readied it to take a selfie of him and his boyfriend.

"Naruto, you know I hate taking pictures." the Uchiha grumbled.

"Yeah, and you just skipped class, drove for four hours, bought ramen, and went inside a cake shop housing sweets which you don't like and bought a cake. I'm sure you can spare one picture for your boyfriend who's celebrating his 21st birthday. I'm legally allowed to drink now, Sasuke. So, just look at the camera and smile." Naruto ordered. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Just one picture."

Naruto wasted no time and held the phone in front of them. He smiled as wide as he could and waited for Sasuke to do the sam. It was apparent that the Uchiha could only do a small angulation on his lips so Naruto took that as cue to take the picture. Quickly he snapped at least five.

"I said one picture." Sasuke reiterated.

"No one died so stop grumbling. Wait a minute, have you eaten?" Naruto suddenly remembered. He's the only one with the ramen and it was a hundred percent Sasuke wouldn't eat cake.

"I had a spaghetti in the store where I bought the cake from. They also served food like lasagna and other light dishes." Sasuke replied.

"And you're already okay with that?" Naruto asked.

"It's evening. One doesn't need to eat much just to sleep."

"Good point. But is sleep really the only thing you had in mind for later?" Naruto raised a brow at him knowingly.

"Hm. It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On what you wanna do." Sasuke whispered seductively on the blond's ear which sent a shiver through his whole body.

"Hmmmm. I suppose I'll sleep then after eating this ramen and cake." Naruto replied, purposely saying those things to get a reaction from the raven. And he did because Sasuke was now frowning at him. Naruto ignored the frown but was secretly smiling at the raven's reaction and continued to eat his ramen.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't believe what he heard. He wanted to sleep? Well, that's about to change. Without warning he grabbed Naruto by his waist which startled the blond a bit but otherwise continued with his food. Sasuke leaned closer to the back of his head and then blew a hot breath on Naruto's nape. He then proceeded to kissing the back of Naruto's neck which had his boyfriend arching back and giving out a small moan at the gesture.

"Sa-sasuke." he breathed out. Sasuke smirked at this and slipped a hand under Naruto's shirt and ran it up his toned stomach until his chest. His kisses didn't stop as he went on with his ministrations. Naruto who was almost finished with the ramen, where the soup was the only remaining thing on the cup, had to place it on the table or else accidentally drop it because of what Sasuke was doing to him.

"I want you, Naruto." the raven said sexily and that was when he pinched a nipple, making the blond squeak.

"Fuck, I want you too Sasuke." the blond said back. It was all he could do to prevent himself from squirming under the mercy of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was no tease. He knew the blond wanted him and he wanted the blond so badly too. He secured his hold on the blond then stood up and carried him.

"He-hey what the?! Sasuke put me down." Naruto shouted in alarm and flailed around to get out of the Uchiha's grip. Sasuke ignored this and headed straight for the bedroom.

"Open the door for us, my little kitsune." he asked from Naruto upon reaching the door. Naruto realized what Sasuke had planned and with a not so obvious excitement, he twisted the doorknob and Sasuke brought themselves inside and placed Naruto on the bed.

Sasuke quickly got rid of his shoes and straddled the blond and kissed him. He missed him so much and his body longed for him in more intimate ways than just kissing. And by the way Naruto was responding and pulling his head down, he longed for him just as much.

The raven didn't need to say a word and needed only to look at Naruto's eyes to tell him to take his clothes off. Sasuke pulled away and let him sit up the bed and helped him with his shirt. He too took off his shirt leaving both of their upper bodies bare for each to appreciate. Sasuke had a lean figure and ivory complexion that accentuated his manly beauty. Naruto on the other hand was naturally tan all over and aside from a lean body, he showed off well developed six packs, a strong chest and a slightly more muscular built than Sasuke which is something he worked for specifically for the requirements of being a therapist. The aesthetics was the secondary reason and Sasuke was very pleased with it.

He began to kiss Naruto's now well exposed neck and kiss every trail of skin he passed until capturing one of Naruto's pink nipples. He heard him moan at the electric like sensation that was brought about by the flicking of his tongue on the bud and he could feel Naruto lightly squirming under him. He smirked at how he was able to make the blond produce those sounds and he lightly nipped on the bud before leaving it to capture its twin. His hands held on to Naruto's hips and he brought them up to his flank and moved it to caress the toned ab muscles of his lover. His touches were light, almost just the skin of his fingertips brushing against the skin of Naruto's abdomen and this elicited the blond's reflex which made his ab muscles twitch.

Naruto groaned at this and it was getting harder and harder to suppress his carnal needs, with his erection getting harder and harder as well and already forming a visible tent on his shorts. He involuntarily bucked his hips up to get friction and it brushed up against Sasuke's stomach.

"Sa-sasuke, please stop teasing me." he pleaded, hoping that his lover would listen and leave his nipple to take care of his larger problem. The raven chuckled at the eagerness and neediness of the blond. It really just had been too long since they made love. Two weeks was too much. And so he headed his lover's plea and pulled his mouth away. He aligned his clothed erection with the blond's own and grinded it, he himself letting out a moan at the sensation.

After a few seconds, he finally scooted lower and held the waistband of Naruto's shorts and pulled it down along with his boxers which left Naruto naked all for his eyes to appreciate. Sasuke too couldn't endure the great discomfort in his jeans so he removed them too. He kissed Naruto and frotted their bare erections against each other with both of them moaning against each other's mouth from the pleasure they felt.

"Do you have lube?" Sasuke asked after pulling away from the kiss. He couldn't hold on much longer for any more foreplay. He needed to be inside Naruto so bad.

"I have transmission gel." Naruto offered. Thankfully, it seemed that his blond didn't want to take any longer too.

"That will do. Where is it?"

"Second drawer." Naruto pointed at his nightstand. Sasuke pulled it and saw the bottle of gel along with several wires and electrodes. He chuckled at what he and Naruto once did with those things. Taking the small lid off, he squeezed a good amount on his fingers and set the bottle aside for later.

Naruto took the initiative and spread his legs to give Sasuke the view of his puckered and waiting hole. He saw the raven's fingers as they close in on him and he shivered a bit at the coolness of the gel.

"Sorry. I'll remember to warm it up next time." the Uchiha said in a caring tone, one that he would only use when he was with Naruto. He slid a finger inside and felt how tight the blond was. After all, it had been two weeks. When the first finger was knuckles-deep, he followed it with a second one and Naruto started to show signs of discomfort with his facial expressions and a slight grunt. Sasuke didn't want to see his lover with that look and it was his birthday after all. So even if it was something that Sasuke rarely did, he decided to do for the blond the only thing that could help distract him from the discomfort of the prepping.

Naruto's dick stood hard and proud, pulsating in front of him and Sasuke could clearly see the bead of precum that was oozing from the slit. He gave one long lick from the base of Naruto's dick and up the shaft until the head and mouthed it, swiping with his tongue the precum and getting himself a small taste of the blond.

He heard Naruto groan in pleasure which was a good sign. He tried to take in more of the blond's length until two thirds of it was deep in his mouth. He began to suck on it and swirled his tongue on the head, doing what he felt was natural and what Naruto usually did for him. More cries of pleasure came out from Naruto's mouth and Sasuke had to place a hand on his hips to prevent his from thrusting his hips up. Sasuke didn't have a suppressed gag reflex unlike Naruto.

With his lover lost in the pleasure of the fellatio, he slid in the third and last finger and began to stretch his lover in preparation for something much bigger. It didn't take long for Naruto to speak up,

"Sasuke, I think I'm ready. Please." he heard Naruto tell him. He looked at the blond and saw the desperation on his face. That was all it took and soon enough he removed his fingers and was pouring a generous amount of the transmission gel on his hard length and spread it all over with his hand. When he deemed it slick enough, he positioned it on his lover's entrance and looked at him. He saw him nod and so he pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside.

"Unnn." Naruto groaned as he was completely filled. Sasuke only breathed out hardly as he felt the warm and tight ring of muscles hugging his length like a vise. He wanted to move so badly. He wanted to feel the friction and pleasure that his lover had to offer and most of all, he wanted to please his lover and make love to him with all his pent-up passion.

Naruto was wriggling his hips and trying to adjust and it only sent electric like sensation up Sasuke's spine. He couldn't hold on any longer.

"I'm gonna move." he informed Naruto. His pace started out slowly, still in consideration for Naruto. As the seconds pass, the pace began to speed up and he attained a steady rhythm. There wasn't anymore the look of discomfort on Naruto's face but it had been replaced with the look of ecstasy. It was Naruto himself who asked him to go harder and faster and he could only smirk as he complied. He placed both of Naruto's legs on top of his shoulders and moved closer, lifting Naruto's hips up which rewarded him the perfect angle to hit Naruto's sweet spot dead on.

"Oh god! Sasuke, right there!" the blond screamed.

The raven gripped hard on Naruto's waist and kissed him as he continued to pound into that spot he found and had no intention of missing again. Naruto gripped hard on his back and if he wasn't regularly trimming his nails as required by the hospital he trained at, he probably would have left cuts on the Uchiha's back.

"I… I'm close." Naruto announced and Sasuke took that as the cue to take Naruto's length into his hand and pump on it in accordance with the rhythm of his thrust. He too was close and he'd never let himself come before his lover did.

"Sa-sasu… I'm… ahh!" Naruto groaned out as came. His load spewed out and coated both of their stomachs. Sasuke felt the blond's wall tighten around him even more and he who was also desperate to come pounded into him even faster until he too saw white as he reached his climax and with a groan of Naruto's name, spilled his seed inside his lover.

Sasuke laid beside his lover as his orgasm ended, panting heavily and starting to sweat. He looked at Naruto who still looked to be in the afterglow of his own orgasm. He placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and pulled his face towards him to capture his lips in a kiss. He stuck his tongue out and swiped at Naruto's lips asking for entrance which his lover granted. They made-out and battled with their tongues, wanting to get a taste of their lover as much as they could. When the need for air was too much to ignore, they both pulled back.

"I love you Nar." Sasuke whispered, calling his lover by a nickname only he was allowed to call him.

"I love you too, Sas." And Naruto said the same.

"Happy birthday." the raven added which made the blond intern smile.

"Hn, a happy birthday indeed. Thank you for coming here Sasu."

"Anything for you my love."

"I wanna eat my cake." Naruto suddenly announced which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow at him.

"Right now? But I still wanna make love to you."

"Well, I could always eat the cake on you." Naruto suggested.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

And with no further questions, Naruto did eat some of the cake on Sasuke and he enjoyed it very much. What he thought would be the worst birthday turned out to be one of the best and it was all thanks to his boyfriend.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Late Upload on AO3. Originally from FanFiction. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it. I also posted a KibaNaru fluff birthday fic titled The Best Birthday Gift. Check it out if you ship those two.


End file.
